


Gays on a Ship

by Softssvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I’ll add more later because 1. I’m lazy 2. Spoilers, LMAO, M/M, theyre on a boat, they’re gAYS ON A SHIP, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softssvt/pseuds/Softssvt
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan has finally saved enough money to go on his dream vacation. It all goes great, until it doesn’t





	Gays on a Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh hi? I’m sorry if this is stupid we thought of it in a Twitter groupchat and that one phrase is the beginning of a disaster

“Hello, welcome to Pledis Cruise Liners, my name is Lim Nayoung. Our ship contains, two pools, a family one that I don’t think you’ll need since you’re travelling alone, and an adult pool, a range of restaurants and a bar. Your cabin is on floor 17, room 2. The elevator is to the left. I hope you enjoy your trip.” A cruise employee said with the most forced smile Jeonghan had ever seen.  
Yoon Jeonghan, at age 22, was going on his first vacation on his own. He ha been saving since he had left high school at age 18. He had managed to get himself a cabin with a balcony on a cruise headed for Japan for a price so cheap it was concerning.   
There were 3 others in the elevator headed for floor 17, they were obviously travelling together, two were looking obviously stressed while the other was just scrolling through his phone. The shortest of the three was on the phone, probably to someone that was supposed to be staying with.  
“-Seungcheol... -Seungcheol... -Hyung... -where are you?... -That’s 2 hours away! Honestly you’re supposed to be the oldest... -yes... -ye-no you’re staying in my room I don’t trust you with Soonyoung and you know I can’t be in the same room as him for more than a couple hours... -hurry up... -yeah yeah and if you don’t hurry up... -if you get a speeding ticket I’m gonna burn that fucking thing... -yeah... -I gotta go I’m on my floor... -bye”  
With a ping and a ‘doors opening, level 17’ the doors opened to a hallway and two staircases, who the hell would take a staircase to the second to top floor? Jeonghan didn’t want to know, but the stairs were there for the lunatics that wanted them.   
He was lucky that he was only in room 2, he was spared the hassle of having to walk down the winding hallways. He didn’t want to be one of those people who ended up looking for room 78 and ending up on the wrong floor.  
When he reached his room, he slowly unlocked the door and entered, only to find a man lying on HIS bed in only his boxers. As any sane person would do, Jeonghan screamed. Which of course led the other man to scream  
“YOU'RE IN MY ROOM”   
“I THINK YOU’LL FIND THIS IS MY ROOM”  
“GET OUT”  
“NO”


End file.
